A friction material with a high friction coefficient has been sought in accordance with demands for size and weight reductions of clutches and brakes. A friction material containing copper as its metal component is known as a friction material with a high friction coefficient. The prior art refers to a friction material which contains, as its main component, Cu comprised in a matrix with one or more kinds selected from among Sn, Zn, Ni, Fe and Co added thereto (see, for example, Patent Document 1).